Batman (Val Kilmer)
Batman was the protector of Gotham City. Biography Early Life Bruce urged his parents to take him to the theater, and his father Thomas Wayne gave in. The family went to the Monarch Theater to see Footlight Frenzy. After the movie, the family happily walked down the sidewalk and into an alleyway. In the alley the Waynes were confronted by two thugs. One of them goes up to them and tore Martha's pearl necklace off of her neck, and Thomas struggled with that thug. The second thug pulled out a gun and shot down Thomas. Martha screamed, and she was then shot down by the same thug. The thug that Thomas had struggled with began to run away, as the thug with the gun approached Bruce, saying, "Tell me kid.... you ever dance with the Devil by the pale moon light?" The thug with the gun came out of the shadows wearing a wide, demented grin. The cops could be heard coming and the first thug shouted, "Man, let's go!" Just as the thug cocked the gun, he then turned upon hearing, "Let's go, Jack!" Jack then turned back to Bruce and said, "See you around, kid", and began to walk away, leaving Bruce alone in the alley. Little did he know that his prediction would come true -- that he and Bruce would meet again. On the night of his parents' wake, the priest's words gave the distraught Bruce no comfort. Bruce walked over to his father's desk and noticed a red book lying on it. Answering The Riddler Batman arrived at Second Gotham Bank to stop Two-Face who was committing a robbery. Batman foiled the robbery but Two-Face escaped. While at the bank Batman encountered Dr. Chase Meridian and they shared an instant attraction towards one another. Bruce Wayne then pursued the relationship. At Wayne Industries Edward Nygma developed the box which spiked images directly into the users brain. Bruce stopped the project which pushed Nygma to become The Riddler. Wayne took Chase Meridian to the circus where Two-Face arrived, threatening to blow up the circus unless Batman revealed his true identity. The Flying Graysons got rid of the bomb but Dick Grayson was the only member to survive. Bruce allowed Dick to stay at his mansion as he sees similarities to himself. Bruce revealed to Chase that he was being haunted by suppressed memories. Bruce then took Chase to Nygma's the box launch where he tested the box supplying the Riddler with the knowledge of Batman's true identity. The Riddler and Two-Face invaded Wayne Manor, destroy the Batcave and kidnap Chase. Dick Grayson assumed the identity of Robin and went with Batman to save Chase. When they got to the island that the Riddler and Two-Face had made their base, Two-Face captured Robin and the Riddler tried to force Batman to make a choice between Chase and Robin. Batman destroyed the mind device, driving the Riddler insane. Then he saved Chase and Robin whom a crazed Riddler dropped to their expected deaths. Two-Face confronted the trio but his weakness of needing confirmation from his coin gave Batman the upper hand. Two-Face flipped his coin and Batman threw a handful of coins at him which made him lose his coin and his balance and he fell to his death. Batman continued to operate in Gotham City, with his new partner, Robin. Batsuit At some point after saving Gotham from the Penguin's nefarious scheme, Batman designed a new batsuit. This suit was modeled in a Roman Gladiator fashion, and designed to make enemies believe it's anatomical features were Batman's own, blending armor and flesh. Also designed was a new cowl with lenses that focused on a selected target. Gallery Picture1075.jpg 1767217-batman__val_kilmer_.jpg val-kilmer.jpg val1.jpg 16817056-16817058-large.jpg Val-Kilmer-Batman-Costume.jpg Val Kilmer Poster.jpg|Poster Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Batboat Behind the scenes Appearances *''Batman Forever'' **Batman Forever (Novel) **Batman Forever Comic Adaptation **Batman Forever (Video Game) See Also *Batman *Batman (Lewis Wilson) *Batman (Robert Lowery) *Batman (Adam West) *Batman (Michael Keaton) *Batman (George Clooney) *Batman (Bruce Thomas) *Batman (Christian Bale) *Batman (BTAS) *Batman (The Batman) Category:Batman Forever Characters